Suzanne Vibben
Suzanne Loren Vibben (neé Arkwright) is the Dowager Marquessa of Wailing March. Though she loathes the designation "Dowager," it is often used by others out of little more than spite. Appearance Marquessa Suzanne is petite in the truest sense, standing at five feet four inches in height and weighing a slight one hundred pounds. Her shoulders are narrow, and the delicate bones of her face and neck are clearly visible. A slight frame appears to have little muscle tone and presents only the most subtle of feminine curvature. Suzanne has splendid eyes- large, deep brown and carrying a pensive shine. The face is long and angular, with a pointed chin and aquiline nose, as if a sculptor had carved her from stone but had not thought to soften her edges. She keeps her light brown hair short (chin-length) and simply styled, foregoing accessories or curls. Despite being in her late thirties, Suzanne posseses and ageless quality, and may be taken for twenty as easily as forty. While never beautiful, some may consider her handsome. Personality and Beliefs Lady Vibben often has an affected air, like and actor who isn't quite in character. Though not outwardly standoffish, she is a quiet sort that rarely initiates a conversation. She has little skill for small talk and will remain silent more often than not during exchanges of vague pleasantries, but one always has the impression that she is not only listening, but scrutinizing. New to the busy northern political scene, Suzanne prefers to whisper her opinions in the ears of others rather than take the floor herself. Believing that the best reputation is not to have one until she is more familiar with the situations around her, she is vague when speaking of her house affairs- but is quick to vilify her late husband and present herself in the better light. Childhood and the First War Born to Baron Duncan Arkwright and Lady Hester some five years before the opening of the Dark Portal, Suzanne was the only child to survive to adulthood. The fistborn twin sons of the Baron died within a week of birth, and the first daughter met an untimely end drowning at five. The Wailing March was largely isolated from the First War, only coming into contact with the occasional stray orc attemping to join the others in Alterac Valley. Naturally, any greenskin filth passing through the March were killed on sight. Marriage and the Second War The formation of the Alliance of Lordaeron ultimately shaped Suzanne's fate more than any other event. The House of Arkwright was on its last legs, the Baron holding his title and little more. The family had long lived on a run-down estate in Chestermere, a 'luxury' afforded to them by the Marquess David Vibben of the Wailing March. While she was not a classic beauty, Suzanne was pretty then- if only because in her mid-teens the softness of youth had not totally faded. Her House's poverty meant her formal education was lacking, though her innate talent for painting had been quickly turned into a channel for garnering favors. When the time came for the armies of the Alliance of Lordaeron to tame the chaotic Orcs, Marquess Vibben reminded the Baron of the favor shown him and commanded he lead the March's soldiers to the battlefield. A hard man with little love for any save himself, the Baron at once offered his daughter in exchange for being allowed to remain away from the front. Lady Hester, too, had no love for the sharp-faced girl she had birthed, and readily agreed to the arrangement. The Marquess was nearly three times Suzanne's age, and already widowed under strange circumstances- but he accepted and made the girl an offer. And so, at the age of sixteen Suzanne Arkwright became Lady Suzanne Vibben. The Third War However sure of his actions he seemed, the Marquess' greatest fear was retribution for his cowardice. Through bribes, favors, and threats, he kept his estate and assets well under wraps. He secured tutors for his wife, offering high salaries for discretion. Suzanne was educated by a disgraced scholar of the Clergy and a wayward, drunken mage- the only people willing to take up positions in so dishonorable a House. Development of her latent talent for Hydromancy consumed her interest during the long, lonely years. Studies provided an escape from her friendless life, and a distraction from her wretched husband. Death of the Marquess and the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored Just as the Grand Alliance made landfall on the shores of Pandaria, the Marquess took ill and became totally bedridden. His long suffering wife remained by his side, affecting grief and loyalty as the elderly man lay dying. Truthfully, she was waiting for the hated man's demise with bated breath- Suzanne was his sole legitimate survivor, and heir to all he owned. Within months of the Marquess' death, the Marchioness had ordered her affairs and set forth to Stormwind with the intent of presenting herself before the Queen. She was determined not be punished for the transgressions of her husband, and so swore fealty to the Crown. Category:Blood of Lordaeron Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian